Who is the Mother?
by animecrazydandoon
Summary: After their first C-class mission Kakashi gave team 7, a light suddenly comes from the sky. Out of it a little 5-year old girl begins to fall, and before anyone can catch her, starts screaming. Finally knocked out of his stupor, the copycat jounin catches her. When he lets her down, she immediately runs to a frazzled Naruto. "Daddy!" she wailed while hugging him.
1. What Did You Just Say?

**Note: she is from 24 AK(After Kyuubi). Story takes place during 12 AK**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Team seven had came back from their first C class mission a few days ago. Successful as it may be, the losses of the enemies affected the team greatly. Especially about how ninjas were only 'tools'. Naruto, although sad over Haku and Zabuza's deaths, was slowly moving forward. Scratch that, he was running with all his might and tripping every second of the way, but he gets up every time.

Today, it was deemed by Kakashi a day to work on teamwork. They were all to meet up at training ground seven at 5:00 A.M. Knowing Kakashi, none of his students left bed until 7:00 A.M.

Sasuke got their first at 7:30 and proceeded to hide in a tree branch to brood. Sakura was there minutes later, and sat down, talking to herself, and occasionally blushing. Sasuke remembered to brood quietly.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto arrived screaming, "My alarm clock was turned off! Is Kakashi-sensei here yet!"

Sakura reacted to his pointless screams by hitting him on the head.

"Hey, Where is Sasuke-teme?" questioned Naruto. His face was scrunched up as he turned his head looking to see if he could find Sasuke.

"I think he's almost here. I hope he isn't hurt. I mean its so unlike him to be late," said Sakura, worried.

Sasuke chose this moment to stay hidden in the tree. He didn't feel like dealing with a fangirl and an idiot right now. He could swear his teammates are worthless and weak. He doesn't need their help. He has to get stronger, strong enough to kill his brother and then restore his clan.

He has been trying to work on his sharingan and he feared this 'training session' would only take away from his progress. Of course, his plans of staying away from his badgering teammates were ruined by none other than the teammates themselves.

"FOUND YOU!" screamed Naruto throwing a blunted kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke merely dodged said kunai as it hit the tree and barely stayed there.

'Does this fool ever take care of his weapons? Does he even know how?' thought an annoyed Sasuke and Sakura, unknowingly at the same time.

The fact he was even able to find Sasuke slipped their heads. None of them noticed a silent Kakashi watching from the top of a tall building. If he was even watching at all, as he was giggling while reading a familiar orange book.

Finally at exactly 8:31 A.M., Kakashi decided to show himself.

"You're Late!" shouted two voices simultaneously at the persecutor of the crime. The two voices obviously being Naruto and Sakura in similar positions, pointing at the persecutor, otherwise known as Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, but my next door neighbor was being a witch, so my dog attacked him, he hurt my poor dog, so I ended up killing him, and it took way too long to hide the body… I mean a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way… I never said the first part, the first part was a genjutsu, OK."

His students all looked at him weirdly. Suddenly, a chuunin came to give Kakashi some news. "A citizens body has just been found. We suspect a spy has entered the village. The body shows signs of being attacked by a ninja dog and a jonin or higher level ninja. The hokage has requested you find the spy since you have ninja dogs," the ninja said.

"Tell him I am busy with my precious students. I recommend the Yamanakas." Kakashi said. Nara's would figure out he did it in two seconds, same with the Hyuuga's, Inuzuka's, Aburame's, and most other clans.

His students' eyes were now bugging out of their heads as the chunin left. Kakashi knew they had to figure out something or their teamwork would be out the drain.

"Funny, Kakashi." Naruto said, smart for once, then threw a slightly less blunt kunai at the back of the retreating chunin. The 'chunin' poofed out of existence.

Sasuke picked up where Naruto left off and said, "You actually think we would believe that you killed someone for hurting your dog, let alone someone actually hurting him as I suspect the dog is a ninja hound as your clone hinted at, correct?"

"Plus, in reality, you would never suggest the Yamanakas. You would go help find the culprit yourself, and probably find some poor I-did-nothing-yet spy to take on your deed. Also, the body would never be found so easily if a jounin hid it." said Sakura, stating the facts one by one.

"Good Job! You pass the first teamwork exercise. You're teamwork has improved

exponentially," Kakashi said with a closed eye smile, or what one could assume was a smile, what with the mask covering ¾ of his face.

They then began doing other top-secret training exercises, including retrieving a bell from the top of a tree, forbidding the use of the tree-climbing jutsu, forbidding tree climbing itself, then having to stand on each others shoulders to get to the top, an advanced version of 'how many monkeys does it take to fix a light bulb'.

Kakashi laughed as he watched that particular exercise, then went back to reading Make-Out Tactics. He wondered how long they would last before asking the point of these 'exercises', he would then laugh at them while telling them it was to pass his time(and for blackmail, since he took pictures. Although, that part he wouldn't tell them), and then they would go on D-class missions.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt a great disturbance in the air. In the hokage tower, and where the barrier of the village was being kept, ninjas all looked to the sky as they prepared for an attack.

"Look!" shouted Sakura, pointing towards a light in the sky. From the light, a human-sized shape was slowly showing. Thats when they saw it. A little girl, around 6 years old. She had little red pigtails and sky blue eyes, matching almost exactly with one knucklehead particularly.

As she fell, she started to scream really loudly, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY AM I FALLING THROUGH THE AIR!" It could be heard throughout the village. Finally, Kakashi came out of his stupor to run and catch the small girl before she plummeted to her death.

"CUUTTTEEE!" shouted Sakura as she took the small girl from Kakashi and squeezed her. The girl struggled vehemently before screaming, "Someone save me from this old hag!"

Sakura did not take this kindly and had to be held back by Naruto so she wouldn't pummel the little girl into an early death. "Now, Now, Sakura, she is only a kid." Kakashi said. Kakashi decided to be the civil one and said, "My name is Kakashi, What's your name?"

She replied with, "scarecrow! scarecrow!" Now, Kakashi was being held back as Sakura laughed. "How does it feel like, _Scarecrow._" Sakura said to Kakashi mockingly.

Sasuke tried next. "My name is Sasuke, the pink-haired girl is Sakura, and the blonde is Naruto. What's your name?" he said trying to be polite while not saying alot, pointing at people as he said their names.

She did the same. She pointed at Sasuke, "Uke!", removing the Sas, as it was a little hard for her to say. Sasuke blushed at this as Naruto laughed, saying, " Hey SasUKE, if you're the uke, who's the seme!".

The girl pointed to Sakura, " Pinkie!". Sakura did not take much offense to this, as she actually liked the color.

Next she pointed to Naruto, but then she became wide-eyed. She ran toward him and screamed a word that everyone thought would _never_ be pointed towards Naruto, or at least this soon.

…

….

…..

"DADDY!"

.

..

…

Sakura promptly fainted. Naruto pointed to himself, questioning with, "Me?" When this was replied with a nod, he turned blue, then green, then yellow, with embarrassment and other emotions men get when they find out they are fathers.

"That's impossible! I don't even know how you have a kid! How do you have a kid?"

"Not the time Naruto," Kakashi said, apparently enjoying the situation.

'Sadist,' thought Naruto.

As this was going on, Sasuke had one thing going through his mind, " Naruto had a kid before me?! I have to work harder on reviving my clan, I can't let Naruto beat me…"

As the girl saw her 'father', she decided to drop her defense and said her name, "Reena Uzumaki at your service."

Kakashi, the calmest throughout this said, "Are you sure Naruto is your daddy."

The girl replied, "Mmmmhhhmmm, but he looks younger than daddy a little. Daddy's name is Naruto if that helps."

"I'm not your dad, little girl." said Naruto bending down to her level, looking her straight in the eyes.

"WAAAAHHHH! Daddy doesn't want me anymore!" she cried, little tears pouring onto her cheeks. Sakura chose this moment to wake up.

" How could you make her cry!" Sakura said, glaring at Naruto. No one noticed the evil glint in her eyes. 'Adults are so easy to control,' she thought. She didn't mean harm, but her daddy was being means, so he would have retribution. A little tears was all it took.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Reena!" he pleaded on his knees. She reacted by holding out her arms. Naruto, apparently better with kids then people first thought, held her before he threw her around in circles, catching her each time, making her laugh.

"See, your laughs are much cuter," he said while Sasuke looked on in jealousy and glared. At Naruto or the little girl? Who knows…

"If Naruto is the dad, who is your mom?" asked a curious Sakura. It better not be me was a thought going through her head. "Mommy was shorter than daddy and she was really pretty. That's what daddy told me because she died when I was really little." the little girl said, this time with a smile on her face, as if the sentence didn't make her sad at all, and it didn't.

She had her daddy, thats all she could ask for, she didn't deserve/need more was her thought process.

As this was going on, the third hokage watched through his crystal ball. This wasn't right. Naruto couldn't have a kid. He's been watching to make sure. Nothings ever happened.

Who exactly was this little girl? Who was her mother and father? These questions ran through his mind. She could be related to Naruto, she did look mighty like him, but how was this possible? As far as he knew Minato was an only child and Kushina's village was wiped out.

Unless… That's it! There was a forbidden jutsu that allowed a small passenger to travel through time. It could be this little girl was from the future. But why? This was all very confusing. As far as he knew, the jutsu was far from complete.

But if in the future its complete… this is very bad, her being here might change how things happen. Maybe, thats why she was sent back, did something happen in the future that could be the ruin of them.

It was very puzzling, but he realized his answers were in the little girl herself. He sent an anbu to retrieve her, along with team seven. A last thought went through his head, Who is her mom?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this is very short and cliche, but the idea stuck with me and wouldn't let me go until I typed and posted it. I will continue it if even one person likes it, otherwise… meh. Well comment, favorite, follow, and thanks for reading. Bye!**


	2. The Past?

**A/N: Hello, the awesome readers who actually like my story. I was actually surprised by how many people reviewed/followed/favorited(by the way, I love you all), since the only other stories I've posted were very unpopular. To be fair, one was in a fairly quiet fandom. Random: I am now shipping Hanabi x Konohamaru...**

**Reena got her red hair from Kushina, her grandmother… just in case you thought her having red hair meant something...**

**Next chapter reveals the mother. I'm horrible at mystery, but I'm trying anyways. The mom will most definitely be revealed by someone next chapter. Virtual cookie to anyone who figures out which Naruto character figures out and reveals who the mother is. **

**Enjoy the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly. Only the little girl belongs to me somewhat…**

* * *

**3rd POV**

The little girl, Reena, was an enigmatic mess for the oh-so-smart team seven to figure out. She claimed to be Naruto's kid, but how was that possible when he's only like twelve? Kakashi had an idea, Sakura was purely confused as she knew it was anatomically impossible, and Sasuke, in all his great emo-ness, didn't care about this fact - just about beating the idiot in everything.

Naruto was busy playing with Reena, having accepted the fact he was going to be called a father by the fun little girl. He, although, wondered who her parents really were, as he didn't think she was actually his kid and she didn't look like anyone he knows… Maybe, she was an orphan, like him?

The team was too busy staring at her to even think about taking her to the hokage, let alone the fact her falling from the sky had to have attracted _some _attention.

Of course, this fact was shown when 4 figures started lazily walking towards the disturbance. Kakashi was the first to notice, but was too lazy and engrossed in his book while simultaneously watching the scene in front of him, to care. Sakura was second to notice and instead of her senior's example she excitedly waved to them.

"Hi Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino-pig," she greeted, sneering a little at the end..

"Hello./Hey, billboard brow." was their synchronized answer. Ino, of course, being the one to name call Sakura back.

Shikamaru quickly surveyed the situation. Kakashi was nose-bleeding over icha icha, nothing new. Sakura and Ino were fighting, scary, troublesome, and still nothing new. Choji and Asuma were staring at Naruto who - Wait, why was Naruto playing with a little girl screaming, "Faster, Daddy!" while Naruto spun her in circles? It was cute, but the not implied innuendo…

He also noticed Sasuke was glaring, once again, nothing new, but what he was glaring at was different. To Shikamaru, it looked like he was glaring in jealousy at the little girl. This puzzled him, so instead of being lazy, he _had_ slept until the afternoon that particular day, he put his hands in the usual formation he uses when he thinks.

In under a second, he understood. The great(note the sarcasm) Sasuke was jealous because Naruto apparently had a little girl(probably an orphan or from the future, since he _had_ heard his dad talking about the jutsu), and Sasuke was obsessed with beating his brother, and by default Naruto in everything and anything. He almost chuckled at his thoughts, but kept his signature bored face.

When Naruto put the girl down, as he noticed the new visitors, he introduced the girl as Reena Uzumaki.

The newly arrived team looked at Naruto as if he had officially lost it.

Kakashi tried to clear things up, but didn't help much, by saying, "She's what fell from the sky earlier. Claims Naruto's her father. Mom's dead in her time period or something like that."

This only succeeded in confusing them more. Time period? Naruto, a father?! This one scared them more than confused them. They pitied the poor girl, Ramen every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner must get old and it couldn't be healthy…

Like most times, Sakura had to remedy her teacher's ways.

"I don't know what he's talking about the time period thing, but she was the 'object' that fell from the sky, and upon seeing Naruto she claimed he was her father." Sakura explained. The ninja all nodded. Kakashi almost sighed at how childish his team were, and how Sakura couldn't figure out she was from the future. It really wasn't that hard. Sometimes, Kakashi regretted agreeing to take the team consisting of a fangirl, emo, and idiot.

Sasuke, out of his self-induced reverie, decided it was time to introduce the new people to the girl. Maybe they would get worse nicknames than he did.

Sasuke says, "Hey Reena, Naruto, come over here so I can introduce Reena to the new people," directing most of the sentence to Naruto.

Sasuke points to each person respectively, again decided to be curt. "This is Asuma, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru."

"Thanks, Uke, for introducing them to me!" she started, causing Shikamaru, Asuma, and Chouji to break out into laughter and causing Ino to blush, "Nice to meet you A-Asu-Ass, Pig, Ch-Chouji, and Shika." Reena said having trouble with the names, calling Asuma, unknowingly, by a not so nice word. She called Ino by what she heard Pinkie calling her earlier, and she managed to say Chouji's name along with half of Shikamaru's. Most of the students couldn't help but laugh at what she called Asuma, especially Sasuke.

"It's Asuma, if it helps you can call me 'Suma or even 'Uma." Asuma told Reena, not wanting to be called such an arbitrary thing as she had called him.

"Ok, Ass!" she said with a mock salute and a bow. Asuma paled as the others laughed at his plight. Reena tilted her head, 'What was so funny?'

'Let's just hope this doesn't spread all over the village and that Kurenai never hears this one… I'll never hear the end of it…" thought Asuma, depressed. His thoughts backfired on him as he heard a light-hearted laugh at him. If it was possible, he paled even more.

"Well, hello there, Ass," Kurenai said chuckling into her hand as she, along with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba appeared. At her appearance Asuma looked crestfallen, and the ninjas' laughter doubled.

The first to stop laughing, Chouji, introduced the little torture, Reena. Hinata, upon hearing the last name, wondered if she was related to Naruto. Upon hearing that she was Naruto's 'daughter', she turned red and fainted, imagining what Naruto must have done to receive a daughter. It was a miracle she hadn't fainted earlier, after Naruto popped up in front of her unexpectedly. She was laid next to an inconspicuous tree by Kurenai.

Shino made no apparent movement, of course almost all his face was hidden under his jacket and glasses. He wondered how this 'Reena' could be Naruto's daughter. She did resemble him, and could be taken as a cousin, sister, or something similar, but _daughter._ No, Naruto was too young physically,mentally, and emotionally.

Kiba outright laughed at Naruto's predicament. He clapped his hand on Naruto's back and said, "You've been busy, huh?" Of course, it was Kiba's job to be inappropriate at times like this. Naruto reddened and looked somewhat like Hinata… without the fainting.

"It looks like all the rookie genin are here." said an amused Kurenai.

As Reena watched this conversation, she almost backed away. So many people were there, and she could barely remember all the names. She wondered who the new people were. So, she tugged on Naruto's jacket. Not knowing she looked epically cute with her pouting face, watery blue eyes, and hiding behind Naruto a little.

"Who are all the new people," she asked. Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Oh yeah, i've introduced them to you, but not you to them. Alright, so this is Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai." Naruto started. Asuma only waited for Reena to give them her abbreviations of their names.

The girl, finally knowing their names, somewhat calmed down, and decided she would try to say their names. She thought back to how others reacted when she said their names, so she must have been saying them wrong. 'This time I'll pronounce their names correctly!' she thought with conviction.

She stared at them then started, "Ki-kib-kiba, Sh-Shi-Shino, K-Ku-Kure-Kurenai, Hi-Hina- Hime."

"This isn't fair!" shouted Sasuke.

"I get ass, but they get their names pronounced correctly. She even called Hinata Hime, a princess! a princess! Come on, Kurenai's name is way harder than mine!" ranted Asuma, "she's doing it on purpose just to embarrass us!"

As the hokage watched this, one thought went through his mind, 'Where is the anbu I sent?'

A little distance away you could see a man with an anbu uniform, but no mask, chasing a dog, probably trained somewhat before being lost or maybe its owner was killed. In the dog's mouth was an anbu monkey mask. 'I have to get the mask then retrieve the disturbance and team 7, but first I need my mask!' was along said man's thoughts. Ninja dogs were very troublesome indeed…

Reena was having fun! She had never seen so many people in one place before! Well, she had, but that was with her father, when he looked older. Thinking about it, these people looked like some of her aunts and uncles, who she couldn't remember the names of. Ever, she had the memory of a goldfish. Well, except the girl who fainted and the one with blonde hair, she's never seen anyone looking like them before.

Reena wondered where she was. Her daddy, as awesome as he can be, sometimes confused her. First, they were playing in a park, then, he was spouting nonsense about how "fun it would be to scare the living daylights out of past me!"

Then he had taken off that funny red hat he always seemed to wear before poofing away with her. He had then quietly picked up a scroll, unravelled it, did some hand signs, and then she found herself falling from the sky. She thought she had faintly heard the screams of her pink-haired aunt before, she had started falling, screaming, "Naruto, you dumbass, you could change time itself and how will she come back!"

She had faintly heard her daddy reply, "But, she could finally meet her mom, and it would be fun to freak us out. Plus, I've been planning this. I changed some of the seals, and now she will automatically come back after three months."

Reena, in all her child-ness, could not piece together what this meant. Wasn't mommy gone forever and ever? And how could she freak her daddy out by just appearing? She preferred scaring him with pranks. Three months? Three months for what? Maybe it had something to do with the fact her everyone looked younger here.

Uke, now that she thought about it, looked might like a certain head of anbu, and he had the same glare. And Pinkie had the same look to her as the famous medical jounin, also known as her aunt. Kurenai reminded her of the nice lady who was the mom to her older friend, Sarutobi Yui. Kiba and Shino reminded her of the leaders of the tracking units. Chouji reminded her of the uncle who would always take her out to eat something other than yummy ramen. Shika reminded her of the uncle who showed her how to play a game - shogi, she remembered the name. He lived with his son and wife, Temari or something. Scarecrow reminded her of the old man who her father always went to for advice. Now that she thought about it, he also carried around that orange book.

"I'm in the past!" she finally connected. But who was her mommy. She heard when first meeting your mom a person would have some kind of connection, but she didn't feel anything. Her instincts have failed her. Oh well, she could figure that out later. Time to do what her daddy wanted, freak them out and scar them within three months.

'Let the fun begin!'

Meanwhile, civilians looked on as they watched as a dog ran through the streets with something in its mouth, an unrecognizable blur running after it.

* * *

**A/N: You know what, I can't pick(Mystery = not my thing), so starting now you people can vote on my new poll at my profile, only voting once per person, you have two weeks, and here are the three you can vote for(the only three I am willing to write with Naruto...): Hinata (this would be cute, I have to admit...), Ayame(noodles everyday… from the mom and dad...), or Ino(Why not? that's why.) I have no idea how to set up the poll, so if it's not there, I'll just keep track of it by hand, and you can comment of PM me your vote.  
**

**Well, if you enjoyed, comment/favorite/follow, and bye!**


End file.
